fantasy_creature_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creature Chronicles: The Quest
The Quest is the first book in the series by TBDT and Inferno999, The Creature Chronicles. Story Prologue "Is it ready, Venomous?" said an ominous voice. "Yes, my lord." hissed the one named Venomous. "Now all we need is the 6 crystals." The voice replied. Chapter 1 Draco looked up to see Wisp flying over him. "Draco! Come quick, Calais is doing a trick!." She said, landing on the dirt beside him. "What are you doing?" "You know, just... thinking." He followed Wisp to the hill where Calais had set up a ring that curled with red-hot flames. Calais was standing on a ledge just above the ring. He grinned when he saw Draco making his way to the audience. "Draco, finally! Ready for me to jump through the flaming ring?" Calais said, whipping his tail back and forth with excitement. "Calais, you've jumped through that ring a million times. Even though the rings not alive, I'm sure he's sick of it, too." He replied wearily. "But I've never jumped through a ring of flaming plasma!" He replied. "Don't do it, Calais." said Seolot, standing on the earth behind him. "Don't be a snoozefest, Seo!" Suddenly there was a tremor. "Ahh!!!!" Screeched Gotira, flapping her wings rapidly. "The Amboros is coming!!!!." After Gotira had stopped screeching, a crack appeared in the ground. The five dropped down until they reached the bottom, where Draco softened their fall with an electric field. "Ummm... ow?" Draco said. Chapter 2 "Guys?" Draco said, shaking his sleeping friends. "Our food's gone." He looked down the directions. Unfortunately, they had landed in a bit of the cave where all the tunnels intersected. Draco checked out each tunnel. Nothing until he reached the last tunnel. He found purple circles, leading to a open room that was litten by daylight. As he looked down, he caught his breath. A whole colony of Aquaterra Earthers were spread out, nibbling from a pile of meat that Draco had caught. He hurried back to the campsite they set up and shouted to wake up his friends. "Aquaterra Earthers! A whole colony of them!" Wisp opened her eyes as soon as he walked in. "Aquaterra Earthers? A whole colony of them?" "Yes! That's what I just said!" Draco shouted, clearly frustrated, but still focusing on the important thing. "Minions of Amboros, I'm sure of it." Gotira said. She slept perched on the right horn of Seolot. "Stop being a drama queen, Tira." Calais said. Then he turned to Draco. "A whole colony? Sounds fun." Wisp suddenly called out "Look here." She had found a Crystal. It was purple with a dagger and the initials D.A carved into it. She turned it over and read out another carving. It read "Meet at colony 9:00 tomorrow." Suddenly Calais's acute hearing picked up a faint rumble. It was coming closer. Suddenly a mutant Jurat burst in. "You not master." It said. "I know." Said Draco. "Master send me to get purple crystal." It said. "Master tells me to kill you." It attacked. "Who are you?" Draco called. "Dark Amethyst" It said. D.A thumped Wisp and she barely flew away. Suddenly a creature smashed D.A. "Who are you?" Draco called. "I'm Rax. D'ya wanna be friends?" "Sure" A shockede Draco Replied. Characters Protagonists Draco * Species: Dracorius Zapperi * Gender: Male Wisp * Species: Wisporan Dracor * Gender: Female Calais * Species: Seres * Gender: Male Gotira * Species: Vantees * Gender: Female Seolot * Species: Suluta * Gender: Male Rax * Species: Skyrax * Gender: Male Antagonists Deathcurl * Species: Polaris Rex * Gender: Male Venomous * Species: Aquaterra Earthers * Gender: Female Amboros * Species: Amboros * Gender: Male Dark Amethyst * Species: Mutant Jurat * Gender: Female Category:The battle dragon trainer Category:Inferno999